Evrell
by Sorry. Not Returning
Summary: After a series of unexpected events, Khrisynthia Evrell finds herself at Cair Paravel. Soon enrolling herself in the army as a young man, will her web of lies by unraveled by a certain Dark Haired King? SUSPIAN, OC/ED


****Summary-After Khrisynthia Evrell witnesses her father's death, she is taken hostage to the enemy town. After her escape she finds herself in the last place she expected- Cair Paravel. Soon enrolling herself in the army, will her little web of lies become untied by a certain dark haired king?**

****Set two weeks after Prince Caspian.**

**=XxX=**

What woke her was the snore. Yes, the snore. The rotting hay, shackles, and broken finger came after. What woke her was the snore.

Slowly sitting up, her back protested furiously. Then she found the snore's origin. A guard, slumped against the wall by her cell, keys in hand.

_Now that's just too easy, _she thought. Then she heard a floorboard creak overhead.

_Overhead? They don't have basements or second floors._

Then a woman came out of a door, a barely visible staircase behind her, her hair red as flames.

_Fire._

_Screaming._

_Pain._

_Father._

Already the memories were swimming before her eyes. How long ago did it happen? How long was she here?

"Ah, 'Synthia, darling, you've finally woken. How are you?" the woman in a sickly sweet voice.

Khrisynthia didn't reply.

The woman eyed her. "Your daddy was such a brave man. Running off while his people were murdered. Do you miss him yet?" She sighed. "I guess there's just not enough room for the both of us."

The young girl, barely fifteen, simply stared back. Her father was a simple merchant, nothing to his name but good deeds. But he was loved by the town of Roswellnor, settled on the River Shribble. Many looked up to him.

The woman smirked before turning on her heel. With a quick swipe of her hand, she smacked the guard upside the head.

"Mm, wha-" Then he looked up. "Lady Moana! Pardon me lady, I-I'm sorry. Won't ha-apen ag-gain, I pr-promise," he stammered, his rusted mail clanged together as he rushed to get off the cobblestone floor.

"I'm sure of it," Lady Moana said, one long nail caressing his cheek. He almost smiled before she dug it into his face, pulling away with a drop of blood on the tip.

**=XxX=**

Upstairs had been quiet for a good few hours. With no windows, Khrisynthia couldn't discern the time of day, but she guessed it was night. The guard paced before her cell, giving her perverted glares whenever he thought she was looking.

She heard a thump overhead.

Then a scream.

_Fire._

_Screaming._

_Pain._

_Father._

Pushing the memories away forcefully, she listened.

A crash. The guard ran through the door and up the stairs behind it.

She smiled. Grabbing a pin she had removed from her hair and set behind her, she dug the end into the holes on the shackles. It too much time for her liking to get them open. Hurrying to the cell door, she worked on the odd lock there. She heard swords above her head. The sound only made her work faster.

Crashing, smell of smoke.

_Dammit, got to get out!_

A man came out through the door that had at first gone unnoticed. She backed away from the lock, dropping the pin. He looked wild, armor askew, hair in disarray. He raced to her cell, and threw the door open, stepping in and grabbing her wrists, yanking her out.

He pulled her up the stairs.

It was a mess.

Tables on their sides, chairs overturned, windows shattered. And a group of drunken men, groping at Lady Moana.

"Here! Take her!" The man holding her shouted, shoving her to the men.

He had a bad aim. The fact that the men had no sense of balance didn't help either. She managed to shove through the drunken men.

And she ran.

**=XxX=**

Caspian choked on his coffee, spewing it everywhere as he laughed. "I never!" He said when he could breath.

Edmund chortled. "Yes, you did. I swear."

Caspian just shook his head. The entire royal family was spread around the common room. Caspian's back by the fireplace, Susan on the long couch, Lucy at her feet, Peter on the loveseat and Edmund taking up the rug.

"Now that would be funny. I think you'd make an adorable puppy, Cas," Peter said.

Caspian was almost surprised. Now, two weeks after his coronation, he was courting the Magnificent King's sister. When Caspian had asked for permission, things had gotten very ugly. Luckily, Lucy came in searching for her favorite brush for her painting - which Caspian had borrowed - and stopped them from drawing their weapons. Peter was still a bit cold to Caspian, but the Telmarine King knew it would pass.

"I most certainly do not. My apologizes," he said jokingly.

"I'm serious!" Edmund laughed. "In the middle of the battle, you got hit on the head and gave the soldier puppy eyes!"

Caspian just rolled his 'puppy eyes'. Everyone sat in silence for a while before it was broken by a low growl.

All eyes went to Ed. "What?" he said, taking up an expression of mock offense.

"Sorry," came the quiet whisper. From Lucy.

"Lu? Are you seriously that hungry?" asked Peter incredulously. She nodded.

"Good, I didn't want to be the first," Susan said.

The three men looked at each other. Normally it was them that were starving, not the girls.

Caspian grunted as he got off the floor. "Well, I'm getting something to eat. Care to join me?"

**=XxX=**

**So what'd you think? Was the escape too incredulous? Were the Pevensies and Caspian too OC? Review!**

*****There'll be definite Suspian fluff in the next chapter!**

****Sorry, this chapter is shorter compared to what I normally write, but I'll make it up to you guys. ;)**


End file.
